


10.10

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edgeplay, Edging, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Gabriel is certain he's going to lose his mind.
  kinktober 10 - edgeplay





	

It’s been two hours, and Gabriel is certain he’s going to lose his mind.

He bites down on the soft rubber ball between his teeth to keep from screaming as Jack pulls the oscillator away again, leaving his heavy, flushed cock twitching and his hips bucking up desperately into empty air, skin chilled by the precum that dribbles down the length of his shaft. 

Jack’s laugh is entirely too cheerful at the display; Gabriel would strangle him, if his hands weren't bound behind his back. As it is, all he can do is writhe on the bed and howl his distress into the ball gag as he’s denied release again, close his eyes tight so Jack can't see the way they glitter with tears. He’s sure he’s going to go crazy.

“Gabe…” Jack’s hand pets over his quivering thigh reassuringly, and when he earns no response his voice turns softer, more coaxing. “Gabi. I only want two more. You can do that, can't you?”

Gabriel’s breath catches at the question--Jack’s already pulled him to the edge four times, left him hanging there without anything to push him over despite how Gabriel begged. He honestly doesn’t know if he can handle another two denials; his cock throbs painfully at the mere thought. 

But then Jack’s face is back in his line of sight, all soft, proud smile and bright blue eyes, and his gun-calloused fingers pet lovingly over Gabriel’s abdomen, feeling the flutter of muscle as he breathes. 

“You can do two more, can't you, Gabriel?” Jack’s tone is gentle, warm, reassuring, and Gabriel wants nothing more than to melt into it. To make Jack happy, make him proud. “You can be a good boy.”

Gabriel whines pitifully, because he knows the words are his undoing. He nods, blearily, and drops his head back with a choked-off sob, arching his hips up for more stimulation.

His balls ache hotly with the pain of denied release, again. Jack’s smile and purring laughter almost make it worth it.


End file.
